Key of memories
by aimiicha
Summary: FF SPECIAL VALENTINE ! "Kita akan bertemu kembali 2 tahun lagi, di tempat ini, Jika kau tak menemukanku, mungkin jika sesuatu terjadi padaku tetapi ingatlah bahwa takdirku hanya disampingmu dan aku pasti akan mengingatmu kembali -Mikaram February,14" Mikaram - MIka and Karam - DGNA / THE BOSS / Daikoku Danji / Daegugnamah ff


**KEY of MEMORIES**

**Rated : T**

**Author : Aimii YunJaeshipper**

**Genre : Romance, School, Yaoi**

**Disclaimer : mereka sepenuhnya milik agency masing-masing dan Tuhan yang maha Esa. Tapi fic ini ****asli milik saya!**

**Warning ! SHONEN AI, YAOI FANFICTION, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, yang penting aku udah memperingatkan kalian**

**Cast : **

**Mika (Lee Suhoon) DGNA**

**Karam (Park Hyunchul) DGNA**

**Another DGNA member**

**Kim Junsu 2PM**

14 Februari -2 tahun lalu-

"Kita akan bertemu kembali 2 tahun lagi, di tempat ini, Jika kau tak menemukanku, mungkin jika sesuatu terjadi padaku tetapi ingatlah bahwa takdirku hanya disampingmu dan aku pasti akan mengingatmu kembali

-Mikaram February,14"

**. . . Mikaram . . .**

Park Hyunchul atau yang biasa dipanggil karam kembali membaca secarik kertas yang ada di kalung hati miliknya.

'apakah kau ingat, seminggu lagi adalah hari itu, hari yang mempertemukan kita berdua untuk terakhir kali dan tempat berpisah kita, Mika'

Dilipatnya lagi kertas itu dan dimasukkan kembali pada kalungnya

'apa kau masih mengingatku? Atau aku yang hanya mengingatmu ? apa janjimu masih berlaku?'

**. . . Mikaram . . .**

**7 Februari 2013**

Suasana Daeguk High School serame biasanya tetapi sepertinya lebih ramai hari ini.

"kyaaaa dia tampan sekali!" teriak yeoja-yeoja di depan ruang guru histeris

Karam, bersama Jay dan Injoon yang sedang berjalan di koridor ruang guru menjadi penasaran,

"oy, Jay, yeoja-yeoja itu meneriaki siapa sih?" Injoon menjadi penasaran

"coba kita lihat" kata karam sambil mencoba mengintip dibalik kerumunan yeoja-yeoja yang ada di depan ruang guru

DEG

Wajah itu.. wajah itu adalah wajah yang selama hampir 2 tahun ini dirindukannya

"Mika. . ." gumam karam pelan tapi terdengar jelas oleh Injoon dan JAY

"apa hyung? MIKA ? Mika yang kau tunggu selama ini? Manasih orangnya ? aku juga mau liat!" JAY menatap karam tak percaya dan mencoba mengintip juga

"sudahlah JAY, mungkin aku salah lihat ayo kembali ke kelas" Karam mencoba menyembunyikan perasaan yang sudah 2 tahun ini dipendamnya dan menarik tangan JAY dan Injoon menuju kelas mereka.

'apa benar itu kau? Apa kau mengingatku?' gelisah karam dalam hatinya

**. . . Mikaram . . .**

TEEETT TEEET

Bel masuk pun dibunyikan

Karam, JAY dan Injoon segera duduk di bangkunya masing-masing dan Kim seosangnim masuk ke kelas

"anak-anak hari ini kalian akan mendapat teman baru, Suhoon-ah ayo masuk" dan anak baru yang bernama Suhoon itupun masuk ke kelas

DEG

Sekali lagi, jantung karam berdetak sekali lagi, itu MIKA benar itu MIKA

"annyeonghaseyo, aku Lee Suhoon orang disekitarku yang kuingat biasa memanggilku Mika, aku baru pindah kemari dari jepang , aku pernah tinggal di daerah ini dulu, hingga 2 tahun yang lalu aku pindah ke Jepang. Bangapta"

"yak Suhoon-ssi bangkumu.. hemm... didepan Hyunchul"

'YA! Seosangnim aku belom menata hatiku' teriak karam dalam hatinya

"ne seosangnim gamsahamnida" mika membungkuk pada Kim seosangnim dan berjalan menuju bangku yang telah ditunjuk tadi

'dia melewatiku dia melewatiku, apa yang harus kulakukan' karam hanya melihat mika dengan kedua matanya dengan kedua tangannya di genggam diatas meja

"apa aku pernah mengenalmu?" tanya mika di depan bangku karam karena merasa sedari tadi di perhatikan

"eh?" karam hanya menatap mika. Bengong.

"Park Hyunchul" Mika membaca nametag karam "bangapta hyunchul-ssi semoga kita bisa berteman dengan baik" Mika tersenyum lalu menuju bangku di belakang karam

TUNGGU

'apa katanya tadi, 'bangapta Hyunchul-ssi?', dia bahkan tak mengingatku, aku yakin sekali dia mika dan dia tak mengingatku ? mungkin aku yang terlalu berharap dan menantinya 2 tahun ini tetapi dia tidak' karam berusaha menahan air matanya.

Jay dan Injoon yang melihat kejadian itu hanya menatap karam nanar dengan tatapan sedih

**. . . Mikaram . . .**

Istirahat. . . .

"oy, Mika-hyung ! kalau kau tak menemukan tempat disini masih tersisa satu bangku kosong" Jay meneriaki Mika yang sedang kebingungan mencari tempat makan sambil melambai pada teman barunya itu

"ah ne" Mika tersenyum karena akhirnya menemukan tempat untuk makan

"kenalkan aku Jeon Jihwan biasa dipanggil Jay, ini Injoon dan ini orang di depan bangkumu, Park Hyunchul atau karam" jelas Jay mengenalkan satu persatu orang yang duduk di meja itu

Saat ini Injoon duduk disamping karam dan di depan Jay. Jadi kalian bisa bayangkan Mika duduk di depan karam.

"ah ne bangapta"

'sstt Karam kau yakin itu dia? Dia sepertinya tidak mengenalmu sama sekali' bisik Injoon di telinga karam agar mika tak mendengarnya.

'sudahlah Injoon, aku tak ingin membahasnya' karam melanjutkan makannya sambil sesekali menatap mika penuh harap.

"anoo karam-ssi, apa aku pernah mengenalmu sebelumnya? Kau dari di kelas tadi menatapku seperti menatap teman lamamu, yah kalau kau mau membantu sebenarnya inga.. ." Belum selesai Mika melanjutkan perkataannya..

BRAK

Karam berdiri dari mejanya dengan kasar

"maaf, Mika-ssi aku tak enak badan permisi" lalu karam berlalu meninggalkan Injoon , JAY dan Mika

"ada apa dengannya ? apa aku salah?" mika hanya menatap bingung pada injoon dan jay

"sudahlah mika-hyung , nanti kami jelaskan , oh ya kau ingin menjelaskan apa pada kami tadi?" sahut jay

"hyung? Kita kan sekelas"

"karena dia jenius mika, sudah tak usah pedulikan JAY, sekarang kau ingin bicara tentang apa ? inga...? ingatan ? memang kau amnesia?" sebenarnya Injoon hanya berniat bercanda tetapi melihat ekspresi Mika yang mendadak sedih akhirnya dia mengerti kalau ini bukan waktunya untuk bercanda.

"sebenarnya, ini terjadi dua bulan lalu, aku mengalami kecelakaan dan aku tak bisa mengingat waktu-waktuku ketika aku tinggal di tempat ini, kata dokter ada satu hal yang dapat membuka kunci ingatanku."

"kunci ingatan ?" Injoon hanya menatap mika bengong

"iya, itu seperti jika kita melupakan sesuatu dan ada kode yang dapat mengantar kita mengingat itu. Kata Dokter, itu sesuatu yang penting bagiku, karena itu aku kembali ke tempat ini untuk menemukannya"

"kita akan membantumu" seru JAY mantap

"dan sepertinya aku tau apa kunci ingatanmu" Injoon menatap Mika dengan smirknya

"benarkah ?" mika dengan antusias menatap Injoon

Injoon hanya meninggalkan smirk pada Mika , sedangkan JAY mengangguk-angguk mengerti pada maksud hyung-nya itu

**. . . Mikaram . . .**

"KARAM-SSI?" mika sedikit berteriak

"sst kau ini bisa kecilkan suaramu kenapa?" tanya Injoon sambil menutup mulut Mika dengan telapak tangan kanannya

"tapi Injoon-ssi apa kau yakin kalau kunci ingatan yang aku cari ada pada karam-ssi?" Mika melepas tangan Injoon dan melihat karam dari jendela luar kelas

"ya, Mika-hyung aku yakin sekali kok ! 200% yakin malah !" Jay kali ini menyahut

Kali ini, Mika, JAY dan Injoon sudah ada di depan kelas mereka , 2-B, disitu juga ada Hyunmin, pacar Injoon dari kelas 2-C dan Injoon sudah menjelaskan pada Hyunmin segala situasinya.

"kau mau bukti? Aku yakin hatimu takkan berbohong" JAY menatap mika serius

"mak..sudnya?" mika memiringkan sedikit kepalanya tanda tak mengerti

"diamlah dan... Hyunminnnn chagi~ kau mengerti rencana kita tadi kan?" Injoon berkata manja pada Hyunmin

"ne chagi, aku segera melaksanakannya" dan hyunminpun masuk ke kelas 2-B dan duduk di depan Bangku yang ditempati Karam

*karam POV*

'bukankah dia Hyunmin anak kelas 2-C pacar InsJoon?mau apa dia duduk di depanku?'

"kau mencari Injoon dia tidak ada disini" kata karam seadanya sebelum Hyunmin berkata apapun

"ya! Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu ngobrol tentang Injoon sebentar"

"baiklah.. memang apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Karam dan Hyunmin pun terlibat dalam percakapan serius tapi santai, sesekali mereka berdua tertawa.

DEG

Mika yang melihat itu dari jendela kelas merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam dirinya

'apa? Apa yang kurasakan ini? Kenapa rasanya aku merindukan tawa itu?' Mika termenung sambil memegangi kepalanya

"aaaakkhhh" mika merasa sesuatu menghantam kepalanya dan semuanya menjadi gelap

**. . . Mikaram . . .**

'ne, apa yang kau lakukan hyunchul?'

'merangkai bunga'

'untuk apa?'

'mahkota, mahkota satu untukmu agar kau jadi rajanya dan satu untukku agar aku menjadi ratu disampingmu'

'bagus! Kau pintar sekali. Aku menyukainya'

Dua anak kecil yang polos itupun tertawa bersama

**.  
.**

Kelas 1 SD

'mulai sekarang kau panggil aku karam dan aku akan memanggilmu mika'

'untuk apa?'

'itu nama beken kita' karam tersenyum menunjukkan barisan gigi putihnya

'lalu?'

'ya! Kedua nama itu kalau digabung bisa dibentuk Mikaram :D aku suka sekali'

'apapun yang kau suka, akan menjadi kesukaanku hyun.. eh maksudku karam'

'gomawooo' Karam pun memeluk Mika

.. .. .. ..

'ya! Karam lebih cepat sedikit!'

'kau curang mika, kau naik sepeda sedangkan aku tidak'

'katanya mau diet? Percuma donk diet kalau setiap pagi masih dibonceng olehku'

Gubrak. Karam terjatuh

Air mata anak kelas 4 SD yang sedang berlari itupun menggenang.

'huaaa mika jahat! Aku tak ingin kenal mika lagi'

'aaaa mianhae.. uljima ne? Aku akan membelikanmu eskrim sepulang sekolah nanti'

Wajah polos karam menatap Mika, memastikan Mika tak bohong pada janjinya itu.

'yaksok?' kata karam menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya

'yaksok!' mika tersenyum dan mereka saling menautkan jari mereka

**. . . Mikaram . . .**

"MIKAAAA, MIKAAA-HYUUUNGG" suara nyaring JAY terdengar di telinga mika

Bletak!

Pukulan tangan Injoon dan buku Ren-seosangnim mendarat di kepala mulus JAY.

"appooo..." jay hanya meringis kesakitan

"diamlah! Kau itu bisa tidak diam semenit saja" Hyunmin yang ternyata juga ada disana menatap JAY dengan tatapan ingin memukul kepala namja itu juga.

"I.. Injoon-ssi" Mika yang mulai tersadar dari pingsannya

"ah.. Mika kau sudah sadar?" Injoon menoleh ke arah Mika

"Tuh kan, hyung, teriakanku itu bermanfaat juga kan?" JAY tersenyum bangga

"aish. Kau tak apa Mika.. apa kau mengingat sesuatu?"

Mika menganggukkan kepalanya.

"aku ingat kenanganku hingga kelas 4 SD dengan Karam. Mungkin kalian benar. Kunci ingatanku ada pada karam."

"baiklah, kalau memang kalian teman dekat, orang tua kalian tentu saling mengenal kan? Bagaimana kalau kau ke rumah Karam?"

"untuk?"

"tentu saja untuk mencari Key of memories-mu itu. Kajja. Aku punya alasan yang bagus agar kita bisa bermain ke rumah karam" Injoon memasang smirknya, diikuti dengan kepala Jay, Hyunmin dan Mika yang miring ke kanan secara bersama-sama karena masih tak mengerti maksud Injoon.

**. . . Mikaram . . .**

"annyeonghaseyo ahjumma, Karam ada?" Injoon sedikit membungkukkan badannya ketika Park-ahjumma membukakan pintu untuk mereka

"ah..Karam belum pulang. Kalian.. Injoon, JAY , Hyunmin dan... omo! Kau Mika kan?" Park ahjumma berteriak histeris melihat orang di belakang Hyunmin.

"n..nee.. ahjumma" Mika hanya gugup tak tau harus berbuat apa.

"Kau ini.. lama sekali aku tak berjumpa denganmu! Ayo masuk masuk." Park ahjumma mempersilahkan mereka masuk dan duduk di ruang tamu keluarga Park yang cukup luas.

"ne, kalian ada perlu apa kemari?"

"sebenarnya, kami ingin mengerjakan pr bersama ahjumma, tapi karam tak ada, sayang sekali.. padahal pr ini sangat sulit dan biasanya diantara kami Karam yang paling pintar." Injoon menjelaskan panjang lebar dengan diiringi dengan tatapan 'ini yang kau sebut alasan bagus' dari JAY dan Hyunmin.

"ah.. tapi Karam belum pulang. Kalian mau menunggu disini?"

"ah, kami akan segera pergi ahjumma, kami harus mengerjakan tugas yang lain"

"oh ne.. ah, lalu Mika, bagaimana kabarmu? Karam setiap hari menangis selama seminggu gara-gara kau pindah ke Jepang. Anak itu benar-benar suka padamu sepertinya"

"jeongmalyo?"

"ne.. ah, apa kau ingat dengan janji kalian 2 tahun yang lalu? Karam sangat tidak sabar ketika dia berbicara padaku tentang janji kalian. Tepati Janjimu ya Mika."

"ne.. ahjumma.."

'Janji? Janji apa? Apa Janjiku padanya ? Tuhan tolong bantu aku' Mika hanya bisa berdo'a dalam hatinya.

**. . . Mikaram . . .**

**8 Februari 2013**

"kalian semua sekarang berpasangan dengan orang didepan kalian. Satu kelompok 2 orang dan tugas ini mau tidak mau harus dikumpulkan" Jelas Cho-seosangnim sambil menulis bahan-bahan yang harus dikumpulkan siswanya hari ini juga.

Glek... Karam menelan ludahnya sambil melihat ke arah Mika yang saat ini sudah merubah posisi tempat duduknya dan berhadapan dengan Karam.

"annyeong karam-ssi, ayo cepat kita kerjakan tugasnya."

"n..ne"

Mereka berdua mengerjakan tugas Cho-seosangnim dalam diam. Sesekali mereka berbicara ketika ada hal yang perlu dibicarakan. Dan akhirnya tugas mereka berdua pun selesai dan dikumpulkan. Karam menarik nafas lega.

"Karam-ssi.."

"n..ne.."

"boleh aku tau, kalung apa itu?" Kata Mika sambil menunjuk pada kalung hati milik Karam.

"bukan urusanmu! Kembali ke posisimu semula Mika. Pelajaran selanjutnya akan dimulai" dengan tatapan dingin, karam mengabaikan Mika.

**. . . Mikaram . . .**

**9 Februari 2013**

Salju tampaknya masih turun dari langit kota Seoul. Mika mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Dilihatnya Karam dan JAY yang sedang bermain lempar bola salju. Tiba-tiba..

**.  
.**

2 orang bocah kelas 6 SD saat ini sedang bermain di halaman Sekolah Dasar mereka

'mikaaaa, aku membuat ini untukmu. Kau tak bisa main di salju lama-lama sih.' Kata bocah yang lebih pendek kepada bocah yang lebih tinggi disebelahnya

'mian. Aku paling tidak tahan kalau musim dingin. Besar sekali boneka saljunya karam.' Bocah yang lebih tinggi itu –mika- melihat 2 boneka salju yang dibuat karam untuknya.

'lihat lihat, aku menata dari batu untuk namanya. Yang besar Mika, yang kecil karam.'

'ah, tapi kalau sudah masuk musim semi, mereka akan meleleh Karam.'

'tak apa, walaupun boneka salju ini meleleh, walaupun musim berganti, walaupun sebentar lagi kita SMP, aku akan selalu menyukaimu Mika.'

'ne.. ne.. gomawo.. nado karam' Mika tersenyum lembut pada karam sambil mengusap kepala Karam perlahan.

.  
.

"Mika, kau tak apa?" suara nyaring Injoon terdengar di telinga Mika

"ah.. ne.. gwenchana.."

"kau mengingat sesuatu lagi?"

"hum.. kenanganku saat kelas 6 SD.."

"satu persatu Key of Memoriesmu terbuka Mika. Benar kan kataku, Kuncinya ada pada Karam."

"Karam-ssi ... ya?" Mika menatap pada Karam yang saat ini masuk ke kelas dengan baju seragamnya sedikit kotor karena perang salju tadi.

"YAAA! MIKA-HYUNG ! Kenapa kau tak ikut bermain bersama kami?" teriakan JAY mulai membahana di seluruh ruang kelas diiringi tatapan 'speaker membahana lagi' dari seluruh murid kelas 2-B.

"ah, mian Jay, aku paling tidak tahan saat musim dingin. Aku tidak boleh lama-lama berada di salju. Aku bisa sakit." Jelas mika. Jay dan Injoon hanya membulatkan mulutnya. Sementara Karam hanya menatap Mika. Tatapan seperti mengingat masa lalunya.

"Kenapa Karam-ssi?" Mika merasakan tatapan Karam padanya

"tidak, tak apa" Karam mengelak dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain

'Mika yang tidak tahan salju? Sama seperti dulu.' Gumam karam sambil tersenyum sedih dalam hatinya.

**. . . Mikaram . . .**

**10 Februari 2013**

"uwoohh salju yang kemarin hilang dalam sekejap, Joon-hyung!"

"ne.. sebentar lagi masuk Musim semi rupanya."

Injoon dan Jay menatap halaman sekolah dari jendela kelas mereka di lantai 2. Halaman sekolah saat ini kelihatan basah karena salju yang mencair.

"ya! Mika-hyung, Karam-hyung ! kesini-kesini" Jay melambai pada Karam dan Mika yang baru masuk ke kelas.

"Kenapa Jay?"

"tanggal 14 kita pergi ke Taman Bermain yuk! Injoon-hyung mau pergi sama Hyunmin-hyung. Aku sama Jihwan. Kalian berdua berpasangan yaaa"

"Tidak." Karam menolak

"Kenapa sih Karam-hyung? Hanya karena kau pasangan sama Mika-hyung?"

"aku sudah ada janji tanggal 14. Mian."

"huh,, yasudah..."

Injoon menatap Karam yang berjalan menuju bangkunya saat ini.

"so.. apa kau ingat tentang janji?"

"Janji? Janji apa?"

"aku tau Mika.. tanggal 14 nanti pasti ada sesuatu, Kau berjanji sesuatu pada Karam."

"tapi.. aku tak bisa mengingatnya"

"kali ini kita harus mengumpulkan kuncinya pada saat kau SMP. Batas waktu kita hanya sampai 14 Februari"

"memang kenapa pada 14 Februari?"

Bletak. Buku Injoon mendarat di kepala Mika.

"Kau tak mendengar apa kata Karam ha? Pasti ada sesuatu di tanggal 14 Februari, kau tau?"

"ah.. ara ara" Mika mengangguk-angguk sambil memegang kepalanya.

**. . . Mikaram . . .**

**11 Februari 2013**

"aish, kenapa aku sih yang disuruh membawa buku-buku ini ke lab?" Karam menggerutu pada tumpukan buku di tangannya.

"Bukan hanya kau Karam-ssi. Aku juga." Mika yang saat ini berada di samping Karam juga mengangkat buku yang sama banyaknya dengan yang dibawa Karam. Kali ini, Mika bersedia berdua membawa buku ke Lab karena ia benar-benar ingin tau tentang masa lalunya.

'Sial, kenapa aku harus pergi bersamanya sih? Injoon sialan. Seenaknya saja dia menyuruhku dan Mika' Karam saat ini menggerutu dalam hatinya sambil memandang malas orang disebelahnya. Yah walaupun rasa rindu itu terus menyelimuti hatinya setiap kali ia melihat Mika.

"huff akhirnya sampaai" Karam bernafas lega sambil meletakkan buku di meja . Mika juga meletakkan buku-buku itu dan melihat ke arah Karam yang saat ini melangkah keluar. Dibiarkannya saja Karam, mungkin ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk berbicara dengannya. Tapi pandangan Mika tertuju pada kalung hati yang jatuh tepat di ujung kaki kanannya.

"Hem... mungkin milik Karam" diambilnya kalung hati itu dan menatapnya sekilas. Tiba-tiba memori-memori lain merasuk dalam kepalanya.

**.  
.**

'mwo?' karam tersedak susu yang saat ini diminumnya. Perkataan Mika membuatnya sangat terkejut. 'kau bilang apa tadi ? Kau akan pindah ke seminggu lagi?'

'ne... mianhada Karam.. aku tak dapat menolak permintaan orangtuaku'

'tapi.. tapi.. aku tak bisa kalau tanpamu..' kali ini bulir-bulir air mata mulai keluar dari mata Karam.

'besok aku akan mengajakmu, ke suatu tempat dan kau tak boleh menolak'

'untuk apa?'

'membuat kenangan terakhir kita berdua'

'ya! Jangan bilang itu kenangan terakhir. Aku pasti akan berjumpa denganmu lagi. Pasti.' Kali ini karam menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya pada Mika.

'apa?' Mika yang masih tidak mengerti hanya menatap Karam bingung.

'Janji. Janji agar kau kembali padaku. Dan sekali kau kembali, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Yaksok?'

Mika masih menatap mata karam. Dilihatnya kesungguhan dari orang yang paling ia suka namun sampai saat ini masih belum bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya.

'Yaksok' akhirnya Mika menautkan jari kelingkingnya ke Jari kelingking karam. Karam tersenyum.

**.  
.**

Mika tertegun. Ia tak menyangka ingatan-ingatannya yang hilang selama ini cepat kembali. Benar kata dokter, kali ini ia harus menemukan kunci yang terakhir. Kunci yang akan mengungkap semuanya. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada Mika dan Karam ? Janji apa yang mereka buat ? Kali ini semuanya harus terungkap. Perasaan Mika sudah tak sanggup untuk menahannya. Di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, ia yakin, ada perasaan yang terpendam. Perasaan yang merindukan Karam seutuhnya.

Digenggamnya kuat kalung itu, lalu dimasukkan pada saku celana seragamnya. Kalung ini pasti berhubungan dengan ingatannya. Mungkin, ia takkan mengembalikan kalung itu pada Karam dulu.

**. . . Mikaram . . .**

**12 Februari 2012**

"INJOON ! JAAAYYY" Karam berteriak sesaat ia sampai di depan pintu kelas.

"Mworago?" Injoon dan JAY yang terkejut segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke Karam. Tak hanya Injoon dan Jay, seluruh kelas 2-B pun ikut menoleh ke arah Karam. Tapi mereka langsung sibuk pada kegiatan masing-masing lagi.

"KALUNGKU ! Kalian melihat kalung hatiku tidak?" Wajah karam dipenuhi dengan raut-raut kecemasan. Tapi hanya dijawab dengan gelengan kepala baik Jay maupun Injoon.

"Kau taruh mana kemarin? Bukannya kau selalu memakainya?" Tanya Injoon

"kemarin ketika ke lab bersama Mika sepertinya aku menjatuhkannya."

"Kalau begitu tanya saja pada orang yang bersamamu waktu itu" JAY menunjuk pada Mika yang berjalan menuju bangkunya.

Karam lalu berjalan menuju bangku Mika. Agak ragu. Tapi ia merasa harus tetap menanyakannya pada Mika.

"Mika.. anu.. itu.. apa kau melihat kalung berbentuk hati?"

"Tidak." Jawab Mika datar. Lalu mengeluarkan buku dari dalam tasnya lalu membacanya.

"aish sudah kuduga tidak berguna bertanya padamu. Akkhh aku harus mencari kemana kalungkuu!" Karam dengan kesal duduk di bangkunya.

Di belakang Karam, Mika diam-diam memperhatikannya. 'Mian Karam tapi aku tak bisa mengembalikan kalung ini padamu sekarang. Demi kita berdua."

**. . . Mikaram . . .**

**13 Februari 2013**

'DAMN ! Apa yang harus kulakukan ?' Mika menatap pada permainan catur di hadapannya.

"Sudahlah Mika, kali ini kau harus mengaku kalah padaku." Injoon mengeluarkan smirk andalannya tatkala Mika sudah dalam posisi tidak menguntungkan dalam permainannya.

"Yup! Checkmate!" sekali langkah Injoon langsung memenangkan permainan diantaranya dan Mika.

Mika, Injoon dan JAY saat ini bertiga di ruang kelas. Tentu saja karena jam pulang sekolah sudah berakhir 1 jam yang lalu.

"kau takkan menang Mika-Hyung, Joon-hyung paling ahli soal catur." Kata Jay, lalu ia ber-tos ria dengan Injoon.

"baiklah aku mengaku kalah." Mika menatap sekali lagi pada kotak papan catur hitam putih itu. Sekali lagi, memori-memori lain merasuki pikirannya.

**.  
.**

Saat ini Mika tengah berada di sebuah cafe bermotif hitam putih di Seoul. MASTER Cafe adalah salah satu Cafe di kawasan Seoul yang cukup terkenal. Dengan motif hitam putih seperti papan catur, Cafe ini berhasil menarik perhatian banyak pengunjung. Dan beruntungnya salah satu karyawan Cafe itu adalah sepupu Mika. Kim Junsu saat ini sedang duduk di hadapan sepupunya setelah seharian melayani pelanggan, ini adalah saatnya untuk beristirahat.

'Junsu-hyung, kau membawa pesananku?'

'Tentu saja. Ini.' Junsu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kalung dari dalam sakunya. 'Untunglah salah satu pelanggan tetap disini adalah pemilik toko perhiasan yang terkenal di Seoul. Jadi aku bisa memesan kalung ini dengan cepat.'

'sankyu hyung!' dibukanya kotak kalung itu perlahan. 'uwaaah ini bagus sekali!'

'namja yang kau suka itu pasti akan menyukainya. Oiya, di dalam kalung ini ada fitur untuk menyimpan pesan. Tulis saja pesanmu dalam kalung itu, lalu selipkan.'

Mika membuka hati dalam kalung itu dan melihat tempat untuk meletakkan kertas disana.

'Daebak! Kau yang terbaik hyung!'

'jaa, kau akan mengungkapkan perasaanmu padanya?'

'mungkin tidak.' Kata Mika sambil meletakkan kalung hati tadi pada kotaknya semula.

'Wae?' Junsu saat ini heran. Seharusnya Mika langsung saja mengutarakan perasaannya. Lagipula ia sebentar lagi pindah ke Jepang.

'Aku akan menunggunya dulu. Aku kan Cuma 2 tahun di Jepang. Saat aku kembali aku akan menyatakan perasaan padanya. Kalau ia masih menyimpan kalung ini, berarti ia memang menyukaiku.'

'Ya, Lee Suhoon, aku tak mengerti bagaimana jalan pikiranmu. Tapi berusahalah.'

'ne, gomawo hyung.'

**.  
.**

"AKU INGAT!" Tiba-tiba Mika membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam dan membuat kaget Injoon dan Jay yang mengkhawatirkannya.

"Kau.. sudah ingat apa hyung?" Tanya Jay heran

"Aku ingat apa janjiku dengan Karam."

"Jinjja?" Kali ini Injoon yang penasaran.

"umm" angguk Mika. "Dan besok aku juga harus mengembalikan ini padanya." Di keluarkannya kalung hati Karam dari dalam sakunya.

"Jadi, kau yang menyimpannya? Kau membuat karam bingung setengah mati mencari kalung itu!" Injoon memukul pundak Mika dengan tasnya.

"Mian mian... kali ini aku harus menyelesaikan semuanya."

**. . . Mikaram . . .**

**14 Februari 2013**

Entah kenapa hari ini Daeguk High School pulang lebih cepat dari jadwal biasanya. Suasana Valentine tahun ini tetap sama saja seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Loker Karam, yang notabene juga salah satu idola di Daeguk High School pun menjadi sasaran empuk yeoja-yeoja. Begitupula Loker Mika. Dan akhirnya coklat-coklat itu oleh karam dan Mika hanya diberikan pada JAY yang dengan senang hati menerimanya. Anehnya, setelah jam pulang sekolah tadi , Mika langsung menghilang entah kemana.

"Karam-hyung! Eodiga?" Jay melihat Karam berbenah-benah barang-barangnya dengan terburu-buru.

"Rahasia." Karam segera meninggalkan JAY yang hanya memandang bingung padanya.

Karam segera menuju ke bukit tempat ia dan Mika berjanji dulu. Ia tau, mungkin Mika tak mengingatnya. Tapi, Karam harus pergi kesana untuk menenangkan hatinya. Tapi, sosok yang berdiri di depan pohon itu menunjukkan pertanda lain.

"Annyeong, Karam." Mika menyapa Karam yang baru datang.

"Kau.. kenapa kau disini?"

"Janji kita 2 tahun lalu, kau tak mengingatnya kah?"

"Kau.. kau bodoh! Lalu kenapa selama seminggu ini kau bersikap seolah tak mengenalku?" Bulir-bulir air mata Karam pun keluar.

"sss... Uljima.. maafkan aku, aku mengalami amnesia 2 bulan lalu. Maaf aku melupakanmu." Mika menghampiri Karam. Menghapus air mata yang jatuh di pipi orang yang sangat disayanginya itu.

Karam segera membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Mika. Orang yang sangat ia nanti 2 tahun ini. Tak sia-sia ia percaya pada janji Mika. '... mungkin jika sesuatu terjadi padaku tetapi ingatlah bahwa takdirku hanya disampingmu dan aku pasti akan mengingatmu kembali...'

"Kali ini aku takkan menundanya lagi." Mika melepas pelukan Karam dan segera berlutut di hadapan orang yang disayanginya itu. Ia memegang tangan kanan Karam dengan kedua tangannya.

"Park Hyunchul, aku, Mika sangat menyukaimu. Maukah kau jadi kekasihku?" disematkannya cincin hati di jari manis Karam. Karam yang masih sesenggukan masih tak percaya. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan sembari tersenyum manis pada Mika.

"Gomawo." Kata Mika lalu direngkuhnya tubuh Karam dalam pelukannya. Diangkatnya dagu Karam dan diciumnya bibir Karam. Mika mencium karam dengan lembut, tak ada suara, hanya tarikan nafas diantara mereka berdua. Setelah beberapa lama, Mika berbisik di telinga Karam.

"Ingatlah apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu bersamamu. Mikaram forever"

**. . . Mikaram . . .**

**SELESAAAAIII !**

**Ini awalnya saya mau buat versi YunJae.. tapi karena sedikitnya ff Mikaram akhirnya memutuskan untuk bikin versi Mikaram dulu. Mikaram edisi special valentine!**

**Yang ga bisa bayangin Mikaram bisa kenalan dulu kok sama DGNA member ;A; kapan mereka comeback ? **

**Akhir kata, review please ?**


End file.
